Ginny's Story
by Becca Murphy
Summary: Ginny and Draco love each other. But their parents won’t accept it. So they must try to get her Parents to accept it. But is it true love?


Title-Ginny's Story Rating-PG Summary-Ginny and Draco love each other. But their parents won't accept it. So they must try to get her Parents to accept it. But is it true love? Disclaimer- None of these characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Ginny's Arrival- Chapter 1  
  
Ginny was at Draco's house late one night. She walked into the burrow very late that night. Ginny's mother Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her. "Oh. Why hello mother." Ginny said.  
  
"Don't give me that," Mrs. Weasley shouted. " Where on earth were you? Do you have any idea what I've been going through? You don't do you?"  
  
Ginny was afraid to say anything. "I went for a walk. I don't understand why you were so worried." That's when Ginny realized she still had the necklace on that Draco had given her earlier that day.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked no happier at that remark. "I don't believe that for one second." Mrs. Weasley just realized Ginny had a necklace on. "I saw you leave you were not wearing a necklace. Where did it come from?"  
  
Ginny didn't know what to say. Took the necklace off handed it to Mrs. Weasley and said, " Oh Mother I forgot to tell during my walk I decided to go to Diagon Alley so I could buy you a present. Before you say anything the reason is because we've been fighting a lot lately. So I wanted to get you something to say I'm sorry."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked so happy she couldn't say anything. "Oh Ginny. I feel so bad. After all I did just yell and scream at you." Mrs. Weasley pulled Ginny towards her and gave her a great big hug. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Ginny was so happy she couldn't remember the last time her mother hugged her. Although she did feel bad about this hug. For the fact that her mother was hugging her even though she just lied. "Umm.. I'm really tired I'm going to go to bed. Good night."  
  
"Good night Ginny."  
  
Ginny started to walk up the steps. This was probably the first night Ginny could remember her mother so happy. Even though she was happy for the wrong reason. Ginny went into her room and sat down at her desk. Got some parchment and a quill out. She started to write.  
  
Dear Draco  
I'm very sorry to say this. But I know longer have your necklace you gave me. Why you ask? Well you see. My mother and I have been fighting about you an awful lot. And tonight when she asked me where I was I lied and said I went for a walk and she didn't believe me. Then she saw the necklace and asked where I got it. I didn't know what to tell her I panicked. So I told her on my walk I went to Diagon Alley and bought her the necklace. Please don't be mad you know how much I love you. Please I am extremely sorry. But I panicked and didn't know what to say. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Love, Ginny  
  
After Ginny was done writing the letter to Draco she sat on her bed. I hope Draco will forgive me. Ginny thought. Ginny grabbed another piece of parchment and a quill, and started to write.  
  
Draco must forgive me. He must. I don't know what I will do without him. Ginny started to cry. I love him so much. Why can't my parents accept him? Don't they want me to be happy? The only person who accepts Draco is Hermione. I don't know why but she does. It's really weird; Draco is mean to everyone except Hermione and Ginny. At that though Ron's owl Pigwidegon flew in through the window and landed on Ginny's desk. He had a letter tied to his leg. Ginny pulled it off and opened it. right now she just wanted to know whom it was from. It was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
Hello how are you? I just wanted to see how you were? Is everything with you and Draco ok? I just want to make sure. Well that's really all I have to say. Oh wait I forgot to tell you. Ron asked me out. I am so happy I didn't know if he told you. I didn't think he did because of you going out with Draco. I think he needs to grow up. Who cares whom your going out with? It's your life and I think you should be able to go out with whom you chose? Well that's all. Oh and I asked my parent's if sometime you could come visit. And they said yes. So let me know when? And I'll find out if the day is ok.  
Hermione  
  
Ginny was so happy for Hermione. She knew that Ron really liked Hermione. But she couldn't believe Ron hadn't told her.  
  
Please review please.I thought that this was very good- I need ideas. 


End file.
